


good taste

by dragonsong (NekoAisu)



Series: FFXIV Imagines [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Other, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Tumblr: ffxivimagines, kink list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 15:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/dragonsong
Summary: For the ask:Emet-Selch kink list? id that's something yyou do?





	good taste

  * Emet-Selch owns an entire walk-in closet of heels. If he can’t be 15′4″ and crushing the world in his palm, he’ll at least crush some idiot under the heel of a red-soled boot. 
  * Breathplay of the magical sort is definitely high up on his list. He enjoys making others feel vulnerable, flayed open, and takes pleasure in seeing them gasp. How strange it is to be trusted with something so delicate as a mortal life.
  * He likes nice clothing as a general rule, but he revels in seeing his creations on others. Of course, the number he’s allowed to wear his colors are less than a handful, but the kink still stands
  * He enjoys praise. As much as he likes to spit acid and break down all those who play at autonomy, hearing that he’s been working so hard, that he deserves a break, something nice, some affection─it’s the thing he will not admit but still consciously craves. 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on:  
tumblr | https://ffxivimagines.tumblr.com/  
twitter | twitter.com/FlamingAceKiri  
discord | NekoAisu#7099


End file.
